KagaKuro Family's Daily Life
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Lika-liku kehidupan keluarga Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya./KagaKuro slight NijiMayu./Indonesian Setting/Chibi!GoM


**KagaKuro Family's Daily Life**

**Yuuki Azusa Present**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Desclaimer : KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.**

**Pair : KagaKuro slight NijiMayu**

**Warning : Indonesian setting, OOC, Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Mayuzumi, Chibi!GoM, typo(s), dll.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

**Episode 1 : Keluarga Baru**

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Kuroko Tetsuya binti Hyuga Junpei dengan mas kawin berupa seperangkat alat sholat dan sebuah rumah dibayar tunai."

"Bagaimana saksi? Sah?"

"Sah!"

"Alhamdulillahirobbilalamin..."

Akhirnya, setelah gagal sebanyak lima kali akibat terlalu gugup, Kagami Taiga berhasil juga mengucapkan _ijab qabul_ dengan penuh perasaan untuk menghalalkan gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak SMA. Doa berkumandang. Tak sedikit yang meneteskan air mata terharu menyaksikan peristiwa paling membahagiakan itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya mencium tangan sosok yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Senyum lembut terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Tetes demi tetes air mata yang turun dari kedua manik sewarna langit miliknya menggambarkan kebagiannya saat ini.

Taiga sendiri tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia begitu bahagia telah berhasil memiliki gadis bersurai sewarna langit yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan dan disatukan dengan sosok yang telah mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti saat ini. Sebagai bukti kebahagiaannya, ia kecup lembut dahi putih mulus dari gadis berdarah sunda itu. Kuroko Tetsuya telah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

"Mulai hari ini, A Taiga harus menjagaku," ujar Tetsuya.

"Sudah pasti. Eneng jangan khawatir. Aa berjanji akan selalu menjaga Eneng sampai kematian memisahkan kita."

Senyuman Taiga makin melebar tatkala keduanya saling memakaikan cincin di jari manis masing-masing. Hari yang selalu dinantikan akhirnya tiba. Mulai hari ini, tanggung jawab ayah Tetsuya telah sepenuhnya beralih pada Taiga.

"Alhamdulillah, akhirnya kedua putri kita _sold out_ ya, Yah," wanita paruh baya bersurai coklat tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur. Sedangkan pria paruh baya berkacamata yang duduk di sebelahnya tak dapat menahan tangis harunya.

"_Atuh_, jangan _sold out_ dong Bun bilangnya. Menikah, bertemu jodohnya. Anak kita kan bukan barang," tegur sang suami.

"Iya Yah, maaf. Bunda kelepasan, hehe."

Tiba waktunya untuk berpelukan dan memohon doa restu dari kedua orang tua. Tangisan kembali pecah. Tetsuya tak kuat menahan rasa harunya saat memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

Upacara pernikahan yang berlangsung khidmat itu dilanjutkan dengan pesta pernikahan yang digelar di halaman rumah keluarga Tetsuya yang lumayan luas. Para tamu undangan yang datang merupakan keluarga, kerabat dan sahabat dari kedua mempelai. Tak sedikit teman kerja sekaligus teman semasa sekolah Taiga dan Tetsuya datang dengan membawa hadiah pernikahan yang cukup heboh. Kereta bayi yang penuh hiasan berbentuk bola basket misalnya. Maklum, keduanya memang maniak sekali dengan olahraga yang satu itu.

Pesta pernikahan juga diadakan secara sederhana. Bukan karena tidak ada dana untuk membuat pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Taiga dan keluarganya cukup kaya raya hanya untuk menyewa gedung beserta _WO_ dan musisi terkenal untuk meramaikan pesta pernikahan mereka. Namun, atas permintaan keluarga Tetsuya yang menginginkan pesta sederhana saja, akhirnya kedua keluarga sepakat untuk menggelar pesta di halaman depan rumah keluarga Tetsuya. Tentu dengan pelampang, hiasan, makanan, dan hiburan yang sudah cukup memuaskan para tamu undangan.

"Teh Mayu, aku mau nanya dong," Tetsuya menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang menikmati lontong sayur dan sate kambing. Mayuzumi Chihiro, wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun dan punya aura samar serta wajah datar seperti miliknya itu menoleh sekilas.

"Apa? Kamu laper?" tanyanya masih sambil mengunyah lontong.

"Bukan. Itu lho..."

Entah karena apa, wajah Tetsuya tiba-tiba memerah. Ia menunduk malu-malu, membuat sang kakak mengernyit heran.

"Kamu kenapa?" walau tampak khawatir, nadanya masih saja datar.

"Itu... pas malam pertama di hari pernikahan Teteh sama Mas Niji, kalian _teh_ ngapain?"

"OHOK!" Mayu tersedak lontong sayur dengan tidak cantiknya. Segera Tetsuya meraih gelas penuh air di meja dan memberikannya pada sang kakak. Setelah tersedaknya mereda, Mayu menatap kesal pada sang adik.

"Kamu ngapain sih nanyain begituan?"

"Ya karena aku gak tau. Emangnya salah ya? Aku ingin tau apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti malam dengan Aa Taiga," jawab Tetsuya dengan polosnya.

Mayu menepuk jidatnya. Salah juga sih membiarkan Tetsuya tetap suci dan dijauhkan dari hal-hal seperti ini hingga ia tidak tau sampai seperti ini.

"Masa sih kamu beneran gak tau apa yang harus dilakukan sepasang suami istri yang baru aja menikah di malam pertamanya?"

Lagi, Tetsuya menggeleng dengan polosnya.

Mayu menghela napas. Ia menoleh dan menatap sekelilingnya, memastikan tempat mereka berdua cukup sepi untuk suatu obrolan yang intim. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka berada di tempat yang aman, Mayu kembali menatap Tetsuya.

"Tetsu, dengerin baik-baik ya."

Mayu membisikkan semua pengetahuannya tentang malam pertama pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya mendengarkan dengan seksama walau sesekali wajahnya kembali memerah mendengar penjelasan sang kakak yang terlalu detail.

"Gimana? Udah ngerti?" tanya Mayu.

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. "_Nuhun_, Teh."

"Ya udah, sana balik ke suami kamu. Kasian tuh dia nyambut tamu sendirian. Aku mau lanjut makan lagi."

Tetsuya menuruti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya dan segera kembali pada suaminya.

* * *

"Taiga, kenapa lesu gitu? Ini kan hari pernikahan kamu. Kok mukanya gak semangat gitu sih?"

Taiga hampir saja terjungkal saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Nijimura Shuuzou, suami dari Mayuzumi Chihiro—kakak iparnya—memandangnya heran.

"Gak papa, Bang. Saya cuma lagi takut aja," cicit Taiga.

"Lah? Takut kenapa?"

"I-itu lho..." entah apa yang membuat Taiga menjadi gugup seperti ini. Nijimura jadi gemas sendiri karena Taiga yang terus menggantung kalimatnya.

"Saya takut Neng Tetsuya minta jatah malam pertamanya."

Nijimura melongo. Kalau dia adalah karakter _anime_, rahangnya pasti sudah jatuh dari mulutnya.

_Lah terus? Masalah lu dimana anjir?_

"Ya kalo dia minta jatah malam pertamanya, lu harus ngasih lah," ujar Nijimura. Hilang sudah keformalitasannya, berganti dengan logat asli Jakarta-nya.

"Nah, disitu masalahnya Bang," ujar Taiga lagi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Saya takut kalo si Eneng takut sama saya Bang."

Nijimura kembali _speechless_. _Emangnya lu apaan? Macan?_

"Si Tetsu gak bakal takut ama lu kok. Malahan elu yang bakal takut ama dia. Auranya aja udah kaya setan. Apalagi kalo marah, setannya bakal beneran keluar," cerocos Nijimura, tidak serius.

"Masa sih Bang? Eh tapi Bang, saya gak ngerti apa yang harus saya lakukan Bang."

Kali ini Nijimura mengusap wajahnya, pasrah. Ini anak polos bener. Apa semasa sekolahnya, dia gak pernah nonton yang biru-biru 18 plus plus itu?

Gak kok. Kagami Taiga mah anak baik-baik, gak kayak Nijimura yang tiap pulang sekolah nongkrong di warnet untuk mantengin begituan. Walaupun keliatannya berandal, Taiga ini masih suci bersih dan polos kok. Kayak anak kucing baru lahir.

"Serius lu beneran gak tau?"

Taiga pun menggeleng polos, sama seperti Tetsuya.

Nijimura memutar bola matanya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain memberikan kursus kilat pada adik iparnya yang masih polos ini. Segera ia menyeret Taiga ke tempat paling sepi, kamar mandi. Disanalah, Nijimura menjelaskan hingga sedetail mungkin apa saja yang harus Taiga lakukan di malam pertamanya.

* * *

Pesta pernikahan tidak dilasungkan sampai malam. Hanya sampai jam delapan. Setelah semua tamu undangan pulang, pelampang di bereskan dan pihak yang membantu menyelenggarakannya pesta mulai membersihkan halaman. Kedua pengantin baru sendiri sudah kembali ke rumah baru mereka. Ya, mulai hari ini, keduanya resmi berpisah dari keluarga orang tua mereka.

Rumah baru Taiga dan Tetsuya terletak tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Tetsuya. Cukup menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit menggunakan mobil, mereka pun tiba di sebuah komplek perumahan yang cukup asri. Sebuah rumah minimalis bercat merah tua dan biru langit, warna khas yang melambangkan kedua pemiliknya, terdiri atas dua lantai dengan empat kamar tidur, dapur, dua kamar mandi, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan garasi. Di belakangnya ada sebuah taman kecil yang ditanami rumput dan perdu serta sebuah kolam ikan kecil di tengah taman. Rumah impian untuk keluarga baru mereka. Rumah yang Taiga beli sendiri dari hasil kerja kerasnya yang ia tabungi. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pemadam kebakaran memang cukup melelahkan dan penuh resiko. Untung saja Taiga sudah menjadi PNS sejak muda sehingga ia dapat menyisihkan sebagian uangnya untuk membeli rumah. Dan sekarang, betapa bangganya dirinya karena dapat menghadiahi sang istri sebuah rumah dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri.

"Neng, yuk masuk."

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di garasi, Taiga mengajak sang istri masuk ke dalam rumah. Tetsuya sungguh senang dengan rumah barunya. Nuansa dan aromanya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

Keduanya segera bersih-bersih dan mandi, lalu beranjak ke tempat. Tidur berdampingan di atas kasur yang sama seketika membuat keduanya canggung.

"Aa Taiga," panggilan dari Tetsuya memecah keheningan. Taiga menoleh menatap istrinya yang masih setia memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Kalo malam pertama, biasanya suami istri ngapain?"

Taiga hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya akan bertanya seperti ini. Jangan-jangan Tetsuya mau minta jatahnya?

"Y-ya... Eneng tau sendiri lah. Mereka pasti melakukan—"

"Melakukan apa?"

Oke, sekarang Taiga mulai takut. Benar kata Nijimura. Tetsuya itu mengerikan. Tetsuya melotot tajam saking penasarannya, menuntut jawaban.

"Y-ya... Melakukan itu..." sungguh, Taiga tidak mau menolah dan menatap langsung mata Tetsuya yang setajam kuntilanak.

"Iya, aku tau kok," Tetsuya berhenti mengintimidasi sang suami dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Sekarang malah Taiga yang gugup.

"Emangnya... Eneng mau ngelakuin sekarang?"

Lama Tetsuya diam. Taiga merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang bertanya seperti itu. Harusnya, tanpa bertanya lagi, Taiga harus memberikannya kan? Itu kan tanggung jawabnya. Tapi masalahnya, Taiga masih belum siap.

"Gimana ya A... Aku masih cape karena pesta tadi. Jadi, kalo dipending dulu boleh gak?"

Taiga bengong. Entah harus merasa sedih atau malah bersyukur, Tetsuya tidak meminta jatahnya hari ini. Dalam hati, Taiga bersorak. Setidaknya, ia bisa mempersiapkan mental dan sedikit menambah ilmunya sebelum benar-benar mempraktekannya.

"A... Kira-kira Aa mau punya berapa anak?"

Lagi, Tetsuya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan random yang mampu membuat Taiga spot jantung. Namun, pertanyaan kali ini cukup normal dan mampu membuat Taiga tersenyum geli.

"Anak ya, hm... Ah! Aku mau punya lima anak!"

Tetsuya terkejut. "Buset! Banyak amat! Kamu gak mau ikut program KB yang dianjurkan pemerintah?"

"Selama kamu kuat dan aku sanggup menafkahi, kenapa harus ngikutin pemerintah?" Taiga menggoda Tetsuya sambil tertawa. Tetsuya kesal sendiri lalu memukul lengan Taiga pelan, bermaksud bercanda.

"Gak papa kan? Nanti kita bisa buat tim basket," usul Taiga.

"Kamu tuh ya, dari dulu pikirannya basket terus. Dasar maniak basket. Udah ah, aku ngantuk, mau tidur."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar."

Taiga bangun sejenak hanya untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi Tetsuya yang berhasil membuat wajah putih mulus Tetsuya merona.

"Selamat tidur, istriku sayang. Mimpi indah ya. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku, hehe."

Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka, bocah bodoh yang selalu mengikutinya sejak SMA ini, yang selalu bersikap seperti seorang berandalan, bisa bersikap romantis seperti ini. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Tetsuya. Ia balas mencium Taiga di pipi.

"Selamat tidur juga, suamiku sayang. Semoga mimpi indah."

Taiga tertegun sejenak saat kecupan lembut itu mendarat di pipinya. Ia memang menginginkan kecupan balik dari sang istri dan ternyata Tetsuya cukup peka untuk meresponnya. Tertawa pelan, Taiga mematikan lampu tidur, lalu berbalik memeluk Tetsuya. Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya pun terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Hanya sekedar iseng-iseng. RnR?**


End file.
